


Twenty-four Years and One Month

by stormoftara



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: Luigi was trapped in a void, with only one hope.That someday he would get to see his brother again.
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Twenty-four Years and One Month

There was darkness. To even call it darkness would be understating the truth. It was not even true darkness, it was a void, nothing. A place where no light shone, so there couldn't be shadows. It was empty, devoid of any life.

Yet still, a spark of his consciousness remained active. A small sliver, enough to hope that someday he could go back. 

His memories were fragmented at this point, the events taking place in the distant past. He had been somewhere. A real place with green grass and trees, butterflies fluttering about. The sunlight on his face had felt so warm, the water of the nearby lake so cool. A large castle stood before him, one he was sure he had entered, but those memories were long gone. There was something else he could remember with much more vivid clarity than anything else.

He hadn't been alone. Someone else had been with him. That person was someone he had a connection with. It felt like they were brothers. No, they must be. Mario was his brother. Although he couldn't remember his own name, his brother's name, that he was certain about. Mario.

That name was calming to him. Like something he would call out when he was afraid, knowing that Mario would come rescue him no matter what. Mario wasn't here though, so he had to be brave. His hope was kept alive, thinking that one day he would see Mario again. 

Days and months and years passed by. He never gave up. Even if he had to wait longer, much longer, that day would come. He knew it.

Then, one day, everything changed. The darkness around him was lifted. Things he couldn't comprehend, but he felt himself coming back together. His missing pieces, his memories, it was all coming back. The Princess's castle! They had been called there for cake, but she was trapped by Bowser. It was up to him and Mario to rescue her. 

The places they traveled, the stars they collected, he could remember it all. Then, he could see. For a brief moment he saw the world again, even though his body felt wrong and way too short. That didn't last long, he felt like he was being pulled and pushed and then it stopped.

He opened his eyes. He felt the warmth of the sun above him. He looked down, seeing his own body. He was here again. 

"Luigi?" A familiar voice called out to him.

That was it! That was his name. He was Luigi! And that voice! Running between the trees was the man he wanted to see the most all these years. "Ma-mario?"

"Luigi!" Mario wrapped him in a hug. Luigi felt his eyes tearing up. He no longer had to live in that void. He was here. He was real.

Mario smiled up at him, "Welcome aback!"

Luigi grinned in turn, "I'm a back!"

**Author's Note:**

> L is real
> 
> The leaks have been crazy. Thank you to everyone who worked hard to put Luigi back together and reunite him with his brother. This fanfic is dedicated to you.


End file.
